Modern electronic devices include increasing functionality as technologies converge on single platforms. For example, computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, music players, video players, televisions, and network technology are being encompassed on a single device. These devices are being built smaller and smaller, and they may incorporate multiple input mechanisms such as one or more keys and a touch-screen as well as proximity and image-based input components.
Some electronic devices use touch screen displays for displaying information and for various input functions, including entering data, manipulating icons and images, navigating windows and images, and the like. With the number of functions implemented by the device increasing and the size of the device decreasing, some devices add more touch-sensitive components to simplify and enhance a user's experience such as joysticks, touchpads, and other touch-sensitive surfaces. Ironically, some of these input components may be confusing or inconvenient for a person to use and, instead of creating a better user experience, lead to erroneous (false) inputs and cause user frustration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient operation of electronic devices for improved user experience. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.